A biometric event journal is a series of biometric information security management system event records. These records are used to monitor, control and perfect the security of a biometric authentication or identification system in an ongoing Plan-Do-Check-Act management process. Biometric event journal records are defined in the X9.84 and ISO 19092 biometrics security standards. Event types include the successful enrollment of an individual in a biometric system. An enrollment event involves collecting a biometric sample from an individual and processing the sample into biometric data that is used to create a biometric reference template. This reference template can later be used to match an individual to future biometric samples. When an individual succeeds in enrolling in a biometric system, a biometric reference template is created and the enrollment event is recorded in a biometric event journal. However, there is no process for recording events pertaining to the creation of a reference template that occur after the enrollment process. As such, there is a need for recording biometric events that take place after the enrollment stage.